mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Atsuro Nomer
Atsuro is a second-year student at U.A. High. Appearance So androgynous in appearance that his biological sex has yet to be confirmed, Atsuro is short, sweet, and adorable. Standing at 5'2, he has black hair, big eyes and is almost always seen smiling. whether or not that smile is real is another matter entirely. His hero outfit consists of a black bodysuit with a red X blending into the body. His arms and legs are outfitted with metal bracers which are used both to increase his abilities and support his quirk when his flaw kicks in. Personality Slightly naïve and childlike, he is kind, has a strong sense of justice and a willingness to listen to both sides of every argument. Atsuro is an exceptional actor, however, he often uses this skill to mask his true feelings, hiding them in order to keep peace with friends. He is trusting to a fault-he trusts Tora for a reason he can’t even remember. Outside discussing his flaws, he is very open with his close friends. He idolizes his brother, an actor who plays the role of a villain in television shows for children. He's followed in his brother's footsteps, and does a bit of acting in his downtime. Synopsis Atsuro is a second-year student at UA. He was one of the original students before transfers in and out became common. Atsuro's mother first appeared early on in the year. The company building for her company, Revere caught fire. Atsuro saved his mother, but she brushed off his actions and left. Atsuro's mother, Ai, spent a good deal of the year secretly building up her own black market organization, Venerate. The purpose of this organization was to side with both heroes and villains, dealing to both such that the company and those employed survives and thrives regardless of who is "winning" in the eternal heroes versus villains conflict. In the process, she killed her husband, faked her own death and abandoned her children, Atsuro and Daichi. Atsuro only begins to suspect Revere upon Tora discovering documents that hinted of dealings between Revere and the Pied Pipers, an organization that turned out to be ordering quirk-suppressant drugs that Revere produced. Atsuro participates in the Piper and Revere headquarters investigations, and discovers the death of his father, as well as the corruption of the Revere company, which was promptly shut down and which assets were bought off by another company. Furious at losing her company, Ai stayed hidden, setting a trap for Atsuro and his friends through anonymous tips "revealing" their location. Despite running headfirst into the trap, Atsuro and friends emerge victorious, and Ghost locks away Atsuro's mother, where he'll probably never have to worry about her again. Beyond his relationship with his mother, Atsuro during this time grew attached to one of Ai's old friends, Dr. Lao. Lao, while working with Ai and loyal to her, grew attached to Atsuro as well, and the two soon became essentially parent and child. Lao continued to work under Ai however, but made her promise that neither her or her allies would ever come to harm Atsuro. This promise was broken in the final battle between Atsuro, his friends and Venerate, and so Lao withdrew from the fight, allowing himself to be caught and arrested. Atsuro currently visits him in jail. Abilities Atsuro is an exceptional liar, especially good at disguising himself. He is able to mimic voices as well. He is skilled at using batons, and has a special baton that can expand to act as a whip. He learned sign language in order to understand Dr. Lao, who communicates primarily though sign language. Quirk Intimacy (Item Synergy) - He can strengthen the durability of items, and in turn gains various boosts to his strength or speed. Boosting items like his shoes or leg bracers will increase his speed, boosting his arm bracers will increase his strength. His quirk is incredibly powerful, though it has a fatal flaw-when in use, weapons and items he boosts become progressively heavier. This flaw is known by very few-and Atsu works to keep it that way, out of genuine fear and distrust. Several of his friends have learned of this flaw, including Tora, Chiaki, Jo, and Kemura Special Moves Counter Parry: A stupid name for a powerful ability he had early in game, with the potential to utilize an opponents momentum to deal damage to targets and minimize damage to himself. He's stopped using it due to it being slightly too violent for his tastes. Trivia *He likes sweets *He's dating Josephine Tsuhasa and has been for over a year. Quotes * (To Chiaki) ”...to be honest, you already know though-I’ve been scared about seeing him...how different he might be. It’s weird to know what he was doing-and yet he showed me his real self, and he still loves me. I keep thinking it’s going to be a lie again“ * (To Jo) ”If I lie to myself and make you happy...do you think that would make me happy too? Shouldn’t it?“ * (To Kemura) ”You look good as a girl though!" * (To Chiaki) "No problem! Ah...well we're friends right?" * (To a mirror, sarcastically) ”This is Jo! My girlfriend!“ * (To Dr. Lao, later) ”This is Jo! My girlfriend!" Category:Characters Category:Students